Say something
by Rafaperez
Summary: One year after the Apocalypse, Moira and Charles meet on the street, but it may be too late.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : One year after the Apocalypse, Moira and Charles meet on the street, but it may be too late.

 **Say something**

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'll be the one, if you want me to_

 _Anywhere, I would have followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 **Say something-A great big world**

Charles stopped his chair in the middle of the crowded park in Langley for the second time that month. The telepath watched the families and couples strolling there, enjoying the sunny Saturday, but he had no interest in any of them.

And it was then, that his blue eyes saw her, even before his mind did. She looked great, wearing comfortable summer clothes, lightweight pants, a T-shirt and a cap beneath her auburn hair and a smile.

Charles smiled at the beautiful smile on Moira's face, even though he felt pain in his heart because he couldn't get close. She held the hand of a smiling, brown-haired boy wearing a baseball cap and hurrying her and a tall man with them. Joe Sinclair.

"C'mon, my friends are already waiting on the field!"

"And they can wait a little bit longer, dear." Moira said laughing and messing his hair with his cap, before he let go of her hand, walking ahead of his parents and she turned to Joe, shaking her head with a smile.

Joe put an arm around her shoulders as they walked slower than their son, enjoying the beautiful day and the scene made Charles feel a lump in his throat, watching the two, who looked happy. And he wanted Moira to be happy, after she'd asked him to erase her memories again, not managing to deal with the events after the apocalypse, what he had done with her after Cuba and for fear that her love for him would blind her decisions, that sometimes the future wouldn't unfold the way they thought it would.

 _"My love, when we mess with one part of a person's life, you're not messing with just a patr, but with their entire life, Charles."_

But it was difficult to observe the best part of him with another man and the only reason to be there, besides being able to see her and to know if she was well, was because he didn't want to enter her mind without her consent again.

Moira, watching her son walk forward and play with the stick, felt as if she was being watched and turned her head slightly to the side, watching the people walking, until her eyes met a bald but very charming man, with blue eyes in a wheelchair.

She stopped walking and brought her fingers to her lips, having the vague sensation of knowing him, and for some reason her heart began to beat faster as he gave her a small smile. Moira then gave him a beautiful smile, as if to cheer him, she couldn't remember if she knew him from somewhere, but he seemed to need it.

Charles felt his heart race at the sight of the smile, he shouldn't have come so close, but wondered if there was a chance for them to become friends gradually, start again even without the memories that she had given up. If she said a word, he would lose the battle and approach her.

 _Say something, or I'll have to give up on you, my dear._

The agent, for some reason, felt her eyes begin to fill with tears at his small smile, as if he expected something from her, and her chest began to rise and fall quickly, as if her heart was being gripped and leaving her without air while he watched her, seeming torn between worry for her and longing.

"Moira, is everything ok?" Her former husband asked and she then widened her eyes, realizing that she had stopped walking and then nodded, wiping her eyes discreetly.

But when Moira looked to the side again, to the man in the chair, a large group of students passed between them, blocking her vision, and then Moira decided to start walking again, toward the field with her family and Charles sighed, feeling his heart ache and closing his eyes for a second, to calm himself and he covered his mouth to muffle a cry and then he sighed:

"Moira, my dear..."

And then he turned and left the park. She hadn't said anything, and he wondered if he should give up or go back the next Saturday and see if she would say anything. How he loved her.


End file.
